


Young and Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this in the hour i was skiving P.E., It shows, M/M, Pretty cute, SFW Mentions of Sex, Young and Beautiful - Lana del Rey, based on a Lana Del Rey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “and will you still love me when i'm no longer young and beautiful?”





	

Castiel had been on Earth so long that he was beginning to forget Heaven, piece by piece. He was beginning to forget living amongst his brothers and sisters, all lacking in physical form. He was beginning to forget what it was like to be anything but Castiel the _hunter_ , Castiel the _individual_ , rather than Castiel the _Angel of the Lord_. He was beginning to forget how he would never grow old, how he would never die. Most importantly, he was beginning to forget that Dean Winchester _would_.

Dean had been the first human he had properly come into contact with, when he had pulled him from Hell. From that very moment, before he had even taken a vessel, he had had a bond with Dean, a deep and profound bond that tied them together forever. Castiel had even left a mark, a handprint burned permanently into his shoulder. Since then, they had become close, they had stayed together through thick and thin. Eventually this friendship, this bond they shared grew into something more, something that neither of them were willing to admit to the other—Dean because he insisted he didn't deserve happiness, Castiel because he didn't understand what it was he was feeling.

They kept quiet about these feelings for years, still close, but always wanting that little bit more. Everyone around them could see it, noticed the way Castiel only stood so close to Dean, the way Dean stopped complaining. They noticed how Castiel and Dean would look at each other in 'secret', as if the other was the sun and they were stepping out into the light for the first time. They noticed the long drives they took together, but lamented that they never resulted in progress. They noticed the fear in Castiel's eyes when he feared Dean was in danger, they saw the rage in Dean's. But Castiel and Dean never realised that what they wanted was only a simple confession away.

Of course, when two people love each other as truly and as intensely as Castiel and Dean did, things have a way of unfolding just perfectly, so that they wind up together. After a hunt, Dean was quite drunk, as he was wont to be in such a situation. However, in his drunkenness, he had taken to the road. Castiel wasn't having that, he didn't like the danger Dean was putting himself (and others) in. So, he tagged along. Dean didn't object, he never did. After hours of driving, they finally stopped, far from the bunker they had come to call home. Dean looked exhausted. They talked for a while, about the hunt they had just finished, about hunting in general, how dangerous it was, how soon Sam and Dean were probably going to die. Castiel almost seemed upset about that (he was, of course, the Winchesters had come to be like family to him), and that caught Dean's attention.

Surprising them both, he had grabbed Castiel by his tie, yanking him forward, and kissed him, rather roughly. Castiel never did forget the way he tasted, like whiskey and store bought apple pie (after a while, he came to know the difference). That night led to the first of many intimate encounters, experiences Castiel could hardly describe as anything short of divine.

Sam knew the moment they returned that something was different. For one thing, Castiel's hair was messier than usual, a dead giveaway, really, but there were other, smaller things. The way they smiled at each other when they thought only the other was looking, the way they spoke to each other; the tone of their voices was soft and sweet. He had been only happy for them, as anyone who knew them all would expect him to be. He knew better than anyone how long this had been brewing.

Their relationship was a passionate one, not only in a physical sense. They were closer than anyone expected out of Dean in a relationship, always loving, always gentle with one another. Their spark had become more than just a flame, it was a roaring inferno with no signs of slowing down. Even as they became used to being with one another their feelings didn't fade.

They often spent free evenings together, curled up on Dean's bed in each other's arms, sometimes watching Netflix, sometimes making love, sometimes simply cuddling. Sometimes they talked, about their lives, about how much things had changed since they met.

Sometimes their talks were rather upsetting, and sometimes they were a harsh reminder of the cruelty of the world.

The television was off, had been for several hours. Tonight wasn't a physical night. Both Castiel and Dean wanted only to be near each other. The conversation started off happily, they talked about nothing for hours, interrupted by small kisses they both loved. But that didn't remain as the evenings tone.

"Do you ever think about doing something other than hunting?" It was a question Castiel pondered the answer to frequently, but had never before put to his partner.

Dean seemed to have to think on that for a moment, before he shook his head. "No, I don't think so. This is how I was raised. Anything else wouldn't feel right."

"You wouldn't ever like to retire? To settle down somewhere you can truly call home, maybe even have a less . . . dangerous job?"

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"No, no, it's just a thought I've had for a while. What you might do if you weren't a hunter."

"Well, if I wasn't, I probably wouldn't ever have known you."

"I know. But wouldn't you prefer a normal life?"

"This is normal. I kill monsters, I live on the road, in cheap motels, I have you, I have Sammy—wouldn't change it for the world," Dean turned his head to properly look at him. "Would you change your life? Go back to Heaven, live with all your Angel buddies?"

"As much as I would like to be able to live amongst my family again, I would probably spend most of my time down here anyway," Castiel admitted, "there isn't much up there other than the colour white and a lot of Angels who haven't discovered who they were always supposed to be yet. Down here there are people, wonderfully flawed, with their own individual personalities and hopes and dreams. Down here there are Winchesters, who you can always trust to make a mess of things."

"There's also me, who you can always trust provide the best se—"

"Dean."

"Oh come on, I was only joking."

"Yes, I know. But I wasn't."

"Duh."

Castiel shook his head. "We've gotten off topic. No, I wouldn't change the life I've got now. I'm quite content in this one."

"There you go. See, Cass, I look past the danger, the almost guarantee that I'll never hit fifty, and see the positives. Hunters help people by killing monsters that cause trouble. We save lives. And you don't have to watch me get old."

"Hm?"

"Humans get old, remember? We get all wrinkly and disgusting and then we die. But hunters usually die young. You won't ever have to watch me get old."

"Why would I have an issue with watching you get old?"

"Well, you're always gonna be young and hot. But I'm only human, I'll get old, wrinkly, weak—eventually you would just be taking care of me, it wouldn't be like what we've got now. And then you'd watch me die, and that would be how you would remember me. I at least want your memories of me to be of me as I am now, young, incredibly attractive—"

"Dean, I'm going to live near enough forever. The more years I get with you the better—I don't want to see you die young."

"Cass, trust me. You won't be able to love me when I'm old, not like you do now. Because I won't be like I am now. I'll be dependent, I'll start to forget things, I'll—"

"Be alive."

Dean sighed. "You really think you could love an elderly man even while you still look young? You really think you could put up with me?"

"I know I could. It doesn't matter to me what you look like, how old you get, youre always going to be the Dean Winchester I raised from perdition, the Dean Winchester I gave up everything for. You'll always be you."

Dean didn't say anything in reply, he looked almost stunned. As if he couldn't get his head around what Castiel just said to him. Had he really been under the impression that Castiel wouldn't love him if he ever got to grow old?

"Dean?"

"Shh. Don't ruin it."

As he spoke he pulled Castiel close, burying his face in the crook of his neck and holding onto him tightly. Castiel smiled gently, warmth in his eyes as he held him, resting his own head against Dean's shoulder. He smelled faintly of whiskey and a lavender body wash that Castiel had bought accidentally. He was almost surprised that Dean had used it after how amused he had been on seeing it, but it made him happy. Dean always did little things like this, little things that could always bring a smile to his Angel's face.

Castiel had no idea how long they lay there like that, but by the time either one of them moved the sun was beginning to rise, and Dean was getting hungry. It was Dean's idea they go out for food rather than make something there (probably because he knew that Castiel would try to help and make a mess of everything), so that's what they did.

Of course, Dean needed to take a shower first, which he insisted Castiel join him in. He's fairly sure they woke Sam.


End file.
